


Revenge and Promise

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is determined to finish his revenge but Ohno tries to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge and Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A really quick dabble caused by ouroboros feels and unbetaed so sorry if there's mistakes

"When you get your revenge, then what Kazu?" Ohno, who leaned back at the kitchen table, asked half heartedly, afraid of the answer.  
"Well, I'll feel better maybe?" Nino chuckled as he examined the gun in his hands  
"It's heavy, isn't it?" Ohno's voice cracked as he looked numbly at Nino's hands  
Nino's heart sunk "I guess" he took a deep breath "but I can manage to lift it" Nino smiled weakily at Ohno as he lift the gun up  
"Kazu…" Ohno hesitated but eventually decided to grab a chair and sit facing Nino "I think it's time to stop" he made sure he doesn't move his eyes the slightest away from Nino's. For moments they were quite staring into each others eyes as if they read each other minds.  
"I.." Nino's voice was almost faint "have to finish it" he whispered.  
Ohno gently placed a hand over Nino's faintly trembling. "Kazu please" he whispered  
"I am sorry" Nino clutched his pants with his free hand  
Ohno responded with a begging look. Nino's heart cursed itself as it broke into little pieces at the sight of Ohno's misty eyes.  
"They're dangerous" Ohno said, almost in a whisper.  
"Don't worry oh-chan" Nino chuckled heavily as he let his hand tightly hug Ohno's "I won't let them kill me" he smiled "I promised you to stay alive"  
Ohno tightened his grip to assure Nino "listen Kazunari" He cleared his voice "just remember that even if this whole world blames you, I wouldn't. That if nobody's there, I will be! Therefore please…" Ohno pleaded letting a tear escape his red eyes.  
Nino's phone rang and he gave Ohno a apologetic look before answering

Nino hung up with a sigh "it's time" Nino stood up and rested his palms on Ohno's shoulder "I'll be back" he slowly let his hands slip off Ohno's shoulder and Ohno caught them halfway "don't go!" He said firmly  
"I've waited so long oh-chan" Nino almost yelled  
"I'll never forgive you if you die" Ohno released his tears  
Nino hugged him gently "I won't, I promise" 

 

Ohno kneeled slowly before the black framed portrait of Nino. Those two black strips on the upper side of the portrait were expasterating. Ohno felt numb and sounds around him slowly faded. Only sounds of a broken promise repeated in his head. They were so loud and suffocating.  
"You promised me…kazu.." cold tears streamed down his face. "Even though I told you I won't forgive you" he examined Nino's picture "I shouldn't have let you go" his voice got louder. Ohno looked to his left to find the cold casket. He walked heavily towards afraid to reach it. It was indeed cold when he touched it. He hesitantly leaned forward to look at Nino's face. 

Ohno felt his heart stop at how pale Nino's face was. He felt his heart sink at the sight of the faint smile on his face. Right then he remembered Nino's last call. 

"Oh-chan.." Nino said in clear pain "I am sorry"  
"Kazu" Ohno freaked out "where the hell are you? Don't move and don't talk I am coming just tell me where you are!" Ohno talked too fast for Nino to listen  
"It's too late Sato..shi" Nino let out a pained moan.  
"Nino!"  
"I just wanted to tell you…" Nino let out a louder moan  
"Kazu please tell me where are you at" Ohno begged crying  
"Satoshi…please live a good life" Nino paused "I'm happy and grateful that I..had you in my life" Nino breathed heavily and coughed few times "thank you" Nino whispered and his heavy breaths were no longer heard.


End file.
